brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Greg and Larry
"Greg and Larry" is the 23rd episode and the third season finale of the FOX television show ''Brooklyn Nine-Nine''. It originally aired on April 19, 2016 to 2.02 million viewers. Episode Synopsis After a surprising turn of events in the Nine-Nine's attempt to track down Adrian Pimento's hitman, the precinct drops everything when they find that Holt is in danger, with Bob trying to kill him. Amy and Charles leave Texas, where Amy was spying on Jimmy Figgis' sister, Maura, in a maximum security prison. They use Rosa's apartment as a safe house. Plot The episode continues from the cliffhanger from the previous episode 'Bureau', where Bob has Holt at gunpoint. Jake and Rosa realize that Holt is in danger, and they travel to the hospital where they search for clues as to where Bob took Holt. They find Bob on the roof, and he is threatening to shoot Holt, but Terry and Gina appear and Terry takes down Bob. In Texas, Amy and Boyle receive the news that Holt is in danger, and get on a plane back to New York. On the journey to New York, Amy is worried about the squad, and Boyle is trying to stop her from spiralling. During the flight, Amy worries that she won't receive the approval she wants from Holt and that she won't be able to acknowledge her feelings to Jake again. Jake and the group have to move Bob to Rosa's apartment, and they do this by dressing up as hospital staff to transfer him without suspicion. During Bob's transfer, Figgis sends men to the hospital to take Jake and Terry out, and they have to fight back. Captain Holt successfully gets Bob out of the hospital by convincing a security guard that he is suffering from GDD (grandiose delusional disorder), with Gina's help. When the group reaches Rosa's apartment, they are surprised by her living conditions, even having a vase with lemons in it because "the room needed a pop of color". Jake said he was expecting a home with 'rock walls, weapons everywhere and a waterfall for a door'. They then attempt to get Bob to tell them where the 'file' is, and while doing this, the power goes out and they are shot at by a sniper, which forces Rosa to leave Bob, Scully, Hitchcock and Holt in her panic room. When they get out, Jake reveals that the whole team tricked Bob: Amy cut the power in Rosa's apartment, Charles and Rosa made the sniper fire, and while they were in the panic room, Jake got the files. A week later, in a celebration party, Holt announces that Bob Anderson and 75 of Figgis's men have been arrested, but Figgis hasn't been found yet. While Amy, Jake and Boyle are celebrating, Jake gets an anonymous call, who turns out to be Figgis. Figgis threatens to kill Jake and Holt. The episode concludes with a timejump, where Jake picks up a newspaper in his front garden and greets Holt by his alias "Greg", and Holt greets Jake by the name "Larry". They are in witness protection in Coral Palms, Florida. Cast Trivia *The ending where Jake picks up the newspaper is a nod to the film, "Goodfellas". *Rosa reveals that she uses different names to identify herself, and says that here neighbors know her as "Emily Goldfinch", and the Nine-Nine knows her as "Rosa Diaz". Though this suggested that "Rosa Diaz" was not her actual name, the introduction of her parents in Season 5 would confirm that it is her real name. *This is the first episode to have the credits play after the closing logos. Gallery Greg&Larry.jpg Greg&Larry2.jpg Greg&Larry2.jpeg Greg&Larry4.jpg Greg&Larry5.jpg Greg&Larry6.jpg Greg&Larry7.jpg Greg&Larry8.jpg Greg&Larry9.jpg Greg&Larry10.jpg Greg&Larry11.jpg Greg&Larry12.jpg Greg&Larry13.jpg Media Amy Says Goodbye Season 3 Ep. 23 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE Captain Holt Is Taken By Surprise Season 3 Ep. 23 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE A Big Group Of Cops Season 3 Ep. 23 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE Sending A Message Season 3 Ep. 23 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE A Bomb In His Butt Season 3 Ep. 23 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE Spiraling Out Of Control Season 3 Ep. 23 BROOKLYN NINE-NINE Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes written by Andrew Guest Category:Episodes written by Phil Augusta Jackson Category:Episodes directed by Dan Goor